Horizon Batman/Lady Anarchy
Gordon, Tim Drake, and Stephanie Brown are blindfolded in the back seat of the Batmobile, which is being driven by Batman. Tim "...You never answered me, why, uh... why exactly do we need these blindfolds?" Barbara "Isn't it obvious? he's clearly taking us to a secret location and doesn't want us to know where it is." Batman "Your friend is right." Barbara "We're not friends. We are compatriots." Batman "Either way you're correct." Batmobile appears to be ready to crash into a boulder, only for the boulder to lift up and reveal an entrance to the Batcave that Batman drives into. Once they are in, Batman takes the kids' blindfolds off. Batman "Welcome to the Batcave. Don't touch anything." Stephanie "...Why is everything here so blue?" Tim "Why do you care? we're in Batman's secret hideout!" Batman "It's called the Batcave." Stephanie "Makes sense, bats need their caves." all get out of the car and begin exploring. Batman allows them to and sits in a chair, drinking coffee. Barbara "A coffee man are you?" Batman "With lots of sugar." Barbara ”Wow.” Stephanie "Hey Bats!" points at a dinosaur statue. Stephanie "What's up with the T-Rex? and the giant penny? and the... well, what's up with basically everything here?" Batman "You'd be surprised how much I've been through in under a year." Stephanie "...That just raises more questions. Like what happens in a day? Or who made the T-Rex?" Batman "A lot and the T-Rex was a gift from Michael Holt." Tim "Wait, Michael Holt? as in world famous, self-made millionaire Michael Holt?" Batman "The very same." Tim "Are you... are you famous?" Batman "I could be. Or I could just be a friend of Michael's." Tim ”You are confusing me.” Batman "That's the point." Tim ”Damn.” Batman "Everyone over their awe? good. Now..." throws a bo staff to Tim, a grappling hook to Stephanie, and hands Barbara a Batarang. Batman "Let's see if I can get years worth of training done in just a single night." Tim "What about our parents?" Batman "If you want to you can call your parents and give them excuses or leave willingly. I'm warning you, this will be your final chance to back out of this." Barbara ”Uh, I’m more of a hacker than a fighter.” takes her Batarang away before pointing at a small computer. Batman "Then get hacking. See if you can get into the bank account of Bruce Wayne." Barbara "His bank account is the most protected one in Gotham." Batman "Exactly. You two, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe your names are Tim and Stephanie?" Stephanie "That's correct, yes." Batman "Let's see you both master some weapons." shows a training room Tim "...This is gonna be a fun night!" suddenly cuts to Hush, who smashes his hand on to a table in anger. Hush "You idiots are telling me that Batman and those brats are gone!?" Henchman #1 "Yh... Yeah..." Hush "God, I hate you... I hate all of you... so very... very much. If there was a machine that could take hatred and turn it into food, my hate for you could feed all of Africa, every homeless person alive, and half of Georgia for seventy years!" Henchman #2 "...Not to question you, but how is this our fault?" Hush "Go to hell Micky..." Micky ”I can't.” Hush ”Not literally!” gets up. Hush "Well, anarchy needs its server and I guess I'm the only one here who fits. So get ready Lady Anarchy... your husband's back in town." Henchman #1 (whispering) "I didn't know he was married." Micky (whispering) "It's a metaphor." laughs. It cuts back to the Batcave, where everyone has begun their training, Tim is smacking a dummy, Stephanie is thrower her hook, and Barbara is hard at work. Stephanie accidentally hits a glass tank. It doesn't shatter, but it does make a loud enough noise to draw Batman's attention. Stephanie "Sorry! very sorry!" notices that the tank has a torn red costume inside it. The costume has an "R" on the left side of its chest. Stephanie "...What's that?" Batman "It's a costume. I gave it to my partners. I'd... prefer if no one wore it again though." Stephanie ”Why?” Batman ”Everyone has secrets.” Barbara "I'm in! I just hacked into Bruce Wayne's account!" excited face suddenly turns to shocked realization and then back to her blank stare. Barbara "...Sir." Batman "Good job Barbara." Tim "My arms are getting tired, can I stop yet?" Batcomputer makes a noise. Batman "You can now." Tim "What's that?" Batman "During my day-long fight with the bomber, I was giving information to... let's call him Penny. On the drive here I told him to put all that information into the Batcomputer so that it could determine the most likely suspect for the bomber's identity." Barbara "Damn." begins pushing a few buttons on the Batcomputer. Batman "And the bomber is..." computer makes another noise. Batman "...No... no, this is clearly wrong." Batcomputer comes up with an alert and Batman opens up a tab that's playing a video of Vicki Vale being held hostage by Hush. Hush "Attention? attention, attention? it's very nice to meet you face to face Gotham. Some of you know me as the Wayne Enterprises Bomber. Others the Patchwork Killer. My men believe me to be Hush. But all of them are wrong. I am the husband of Lady Anarchy, the bringer of chaos, the messiah of monsters... and I'm about to free every single prisoner locked up in Arkham Asylum." Tim "Who the hell is he?" Batman "Quiet." Hush ”Batman can try to stop me if he can, but I would enjoy his company. Now, this is usually the part when I say that I'm going to give him time to stop me for the game, but here's the funny thing about games... you can cheat." grabs the camera and points it at Arkham Asylum, pushing a button which causes massive explosions to go off in Arkham. Everyone is shocked at the sight of this. Hush once again walks up to the camera, his face taking up the whole frame. Hush "Oh, and by the way. I've been meaning to say this..." grabs the bandages on his face and tears them off. Batman is clearly shocked at the sight. Hush slicks his hair back. Hush "Hush, Patchwork, Bomber, they're not really doing it for me anymore..." is finally seen close up, revealing his face to be white and his hair and eyes to be green. Joker "Call me Joker..."